


No Snogging Allowed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Giles doesn't understand teenagers.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Snogging Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



> Written for Kalirush's prompt of "Giles, Culture Shock".

He knew what he was getting in to, or at least, in theory, had expected some sort of culture shock upon entering the United States. His cover story of being a librarian at the Sunnydale High School, well, it wasn’t the best, but what could he do? It would give him ready access to the Slayer.

The thing he really hadn’t expected, though, were the children. It wasn’t that they actually intended to _use_ the library for its intended purpose, no, they found the quiet place to be preferable for ‘hooking up’ or whatever ‘almost-but-not-quite-shagging’ was called here in the States.

However, Giles thought if he came across another pair of teenagers, snogging in the stacks, he would institute a ‘no couples’ zone, beginning the second someone set foot through the doors.


End file.
